Next Time
by EdyFerrone
Summary: While Sectionals are getting closer, Hunter Clarington, new leader of the Warblers, is looking for a way to convince Blaine Anderson to come back to Dalton. When Blaine goes to Dalton to get the Nationals trophy back, he isn't really expecting that sort of deal.


**Ship:** Blaine/Hunter

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Author:** EdyFerrone/ManuKaikan

**Warnings:** barebacking, rough sex (maybe?).

**Summary:** While Sectionals are getting closer, Hunter Clarington, new leader of the Warblers, is looking for a way to convince Blaine Anderson to come back to Dalton. When Blaine goes to Dalton to get the Nationals trophy back, he isn't really expecting that sort of deal.

**A/N:** Basically, I've been a Blainter/Huntlaine worshipper since 4x07 came out but no one joins me with this. So I asked ManuKaikan to write a Blainter fic together and since she's the most beautiful of angels, here it comes! - xoxo

**Beta:** valsinkheart.

* * *

**Next Time**

Meeting the Warblers after so long could have been so much more enjoyable for Blaine if it wasn't about threatening him with the Nationals trophy only to get him back and take advantage of his talent to win a show choir competition. He is tempted to come back: without Kurt, there's no reason to stay at McKinley, and apart from Hunter and Sebastian, the other guys have been his friends for long.

So his head is full of confused thoughts while he steps along the hallway, anxious to get out of those familiar walls. He is considering what he may choose, what may happen if he goes back to the Warblers. Not that he hates McKinley, in fact if he has to be honest, everything is just awesome, but this was his home when he felt weak and vulnerable and he can't forget about that, no matter how hard he tries to feel the same way about McKinley. He also knows that things would be tough though. For what he's seen, Hunter seems capable of doing anything to win; it's probably one of the reasons why Blaine _agreed_ to meet him. He wanted to find out what goes through his mind. He needs to keep the New Directions safe, because he is part of it and they're his new family.

Right when he's trying to turn around the main hallway of Dalton that it's going to take him to main exist, he starts hearing steps behind his back. At first, he thinks it's just some student walking casually in the same direction, but when he turns and he still hears the step imitating his own pace, he understands that maybe that's not the case.

What the hell has Dalton turned into? It seems like a horror movie set where you may hear steps but there's actually no one following you. He turns around to look at his stalker and he's totally surprised to find out that it's Hunter himself following him.

"I was looking for you." Blaine says, crossing his arms to his chest.

He gazes fully at the new leader of the Warblers that he barely knows, but that seems strict enough to scare him already. He could swear that he is even more confident than Sebastian himself.

"We've changed the setting of our meeting." Hunter says flatly. "Follow me."

He doesn't add anything to that, he just turns around and walks back to where they were coming from before, along the hallway.

Blaine sighs, having no idea why he is doing what this creepy guy says. He'd probably better go back home and think about the fact that maybe Dalton can really make him feel welcome again, as it did before he transferred; it would be more useful than talking to Hunter about God knows what. And yet, Blaine is already following before he can think twice.

They walk along the hallway again and before they get to the corner when he had turned moments ago, he sees Hunter walking up the stairs towards an area that usually reserved to dorms and classes. It was usually forbidden to go there before senior year when Blaine was there. He has never been in that part of the building before and if he has to be honest, he _is_ somehow curious to find out what's there.

There's a part of him that is wondering why Hunter is leading him there, but curiosity seems to be stronger because he doesn't manage to bring himself to care about where or why the conversation takes place. Hunter has the trophy for now and they sweated blood to win it last year, so he has to risk to get it back somehow.

They move silently, until Hunter stops in front of the huge wood door. He pulls a key out of the pocket of his uniform and puts it into to the locket, flickering until the door is open.

"C'mon, get in." He says, making space for Blaine, so that he can enter first.

Blaine looks at him for a moment, as he doesn't trust him too much. Maybe it's the fact that he owns a key to this room that scares him. Or maybe it's just that Hunter looks sort of a psycho maniac at first sight. He nods anyway, trying not to prove himself too weak, since New Directions trust him to get this right.

When he steps in, he is surprised to find himself into a big room that was surely used for rehearsal not too many years ago. He can see a piano here, some chairs, a blackboard and some instruments on the back of the room. It isn't very different from the one they use at McKinley actually.

"You're probably wondering what we're doing here." Hunter says suddenly, breaking the silence and closing the door behind his back.

Blaine walks around the room, studying it curiously, but trying not to get too distracted, since Hunter is behind is back.

"That would be licit." He answers, pressing phantom touches onto the piano, without really playing. "I've never been here before."

"Not too many people have been here." Hunter answers quite fast. "This is a privilege for a few people. Feel yourself flattered, Anderson." He adds, stepping closer to Blaine.

"_I am_, believe me." Blaine tries to sound sure and confident and he finally stops looking around, and turns to him completely. "I wonder why we're here instead of just talking into the Warblers' room like we were doing before."

"It's calmer here." Hunter answers lightly. "And important stuff is to be discussed privately, don't you think?"

"Hmm," Blaine murmurs for a moment, looking unsure, his triangular eyebrows arched in confusion. "Totally. What are we supposed to talk about? If this about Dalton, I … I really need to think about it carefully before I make any choice." He replies, just standing there, in front of him.

"Yeah, this is about Dalton, but," Hunter agrees with a smile, something that makes Blaine shiver for a moment. "But we're actually here to …" He takes a pause, thinking about the right words to say, "discuss the proper terms of the deal."

"Okay," Blaine answers, lifting his chin a little to look more serious somehow, because Hunter's creepy face had made him doubt for a moment. "Which terms? I'm listening."

"Well, I think I can find the right way to convince you to stay." He explains, starting to unbutton his blazer all of a sudden. "I can't really make a good offer if I don't give you something that might push you to accept it."

Blaine doesn't notice too much, because he immediately thinks Hunter is pulling the blazer off only because he wants to feel more comfortable. It's not like every Dalton student is a blazer addicted as he was.

"It makes sense." He replies then, nodding sure and keep on appearing serious: his glee club counts on him to get the trophy back and no matter whether he agrees or not to go back to Dalton, he still feels like he has to do that. "Okay, what would I get if I came back then?"

Hunter grins, a smile that doesn't really seem reassuring into Blaine's eyes while the captain of the Warblers is stepping towards him, stopping only when he is standing right in front of him.

"There are so many things I could give you, Blaine." He murmurs slowly, "Something which I'm sure you would appreciate." He leans a hand over Blaine's chest, slightly under his bow-tie, flipping two fingers under its material to pull Blaine closer.

Blaine startles as soon as his body collides against Hunter's a little harshly. He swallows, immediately wondering if he isn't just reading wrong into this situation, or worse, if Hunter actually wants to hurt him (which doesn't seem too unreal to be to him right now).

"Like a new bow-tie because you're crumpling this?" He asks, trying to sound sarcastic, but he isn't really succeeded. Sarcasm was never his thing actually. "This dealing conversation is getting weird …" He whispers while Hunter's hands are still onto his chest.

"I applaud you for mentioning the obvious, Mr. Anderson." Hunter uses sarcasm just fine instead, while he starts undoing Blaine's bow-tie. "Weird is maybe a little too much. I guess the right word is _interesting_."

Blaine lifts his hands instinctively then, wrapping his fingers around Hunter's wrists to stop him from doing whatever he is doing.

"I'm totally reading too much into this, right?" He asks, his voice sounding unsure.

"You're smart, Blaine." Hunter cuts, his face getting closer to Blaine's. "What do you think I'm proposing? It's just something that might leave us both happy and satisfied."

"Hmm … Hunter," He dares calling him by name, stepping back a little and escaping from his hands while his back is suddenly pressed against the piano, "I think this is such a terrible idea. I guess … it's too much and-"

And then Hunter loses all of his patience, tired of just beating about the bush, since he has got very clear intentions. He has had them since he invited Blaine here and if he has to be honest, he didn't think Blaine was so slow at getting things. He closes his mouth with his own, trying to make him shut and at the same time to make it clear what's on his mind once and for all.

Blaine presses his hands against Hunter's chest, holding the material of his shirt between his fingers instinctively, his breath cut from the sudden pressure of the other boy's mouth on his own. He wasn't expecting this, so he has no idea how to face it. He tries to push Hunter away, but Hunter is tickling his lips with his tongue, asking for space. Blaine realizes quite fast that, considering the physical difference between them, he must seem pretty ridiculous at trying to fight him.

Indeed, Hunter presses him firmly against the piano, not worrying about being delicate, letting his strong body cover Blaine's while his hands wrap around his sweater. He needs for Blaine to understand that he is the new leader and, wanting this or not, Blaine has to listen to his motivations and then he's going to be their secret weapon at Sectionals.

The deal is about to propose can't be rejected; no one would ever do that and from what he's getting now, Blaine isn't exactly the super smart and perfect kind of guy anyone thinks. He's got his weak spots too.

Blaine's head tilts slightly, maybe subconsciously, to give him a better angle and expose his mouth so that they can deepen the kiss. He doesn't want to, he _really_ doesn't want to throw himself into such an occasional stand, but it's been a month since the last time he had some and it's only making it harder to resist, if his fingers wrapping around Hunter's shirt harshly are a proof.

Before he can realize it, he's opening his mouth to ask Hunter for something he isn't sure he wants to pronounce out loud already.

Hunter smiles on his lips because it's been way too easy to make Blaine surrender; from what he had heard around – rumor has it that he broke up with his precious boyfriend because he cheated on him – the blushing kind of guy isn't exactly his costume. He pulls his mouth away from Blaine, but keeps on blocking his body, grabbing his sweater and pulling it off before he throws it on the floor and kisses him back.

Blaine feels his back pressed harder against the piano and when he's breathing in through his nose onto the skin of Hunter's face, he realizes that it's too late to fight this. He wants him. He wants him because he is right in front of him and he is so good at teasing and taking power.

Hunter grabs the hem of Blaine's shirt, while arousal starts building fast inside him. He is so really going to show thing guy how dominating he can be, and he can't wait to hear Blaine moan his name. In a few seconds, buttons fly around the room while the material of Blaine's shirt gets accidentally torn off.

"Woah, wait." Blaine murmurs, stopping his hands once more, like the noise coming from buttons hitting the floor has woken him. "Am wrong or you said something about being not even remotely bi-curios?" He asks, whispering close to Hunter's face, ignoring the throb into his pants.

"This isn't about what I like or don't." Hunter answers, keeping their gazes locked. "It's about making deals. Now shut up," He growls, pushing against him so that his hard dick presses against Blaine's body.

Anderson finds himself startling at the touch, his throat tightening and his body pressed into the piano. He would want to fight – maybe. Or maybe, he's just starting to consider the offer because he has nothing to lose anymore … He feels his dick straining in his pants, so hard that it becomes painful and makes him wince.

"I-"

"Shh, allow me to show you how interesting this might be," he whispers with a smirk, pulling his hand away from the hold of Blaine's fingers only to palm at Blaine's dick, still covered in pants.

When Hunter's fingers hold it tightly, Blaine can't keep the moan that comes out of his mouth and he closes his eyes while his elbows lay back on the piano, on the black dim surface. He doesn't have to think too much about it. If he does, he's not going to enjoy it.

Small and delicate touches, his cock getting harder and Blaine's eyes half-shut because it's been so long since someone touched him like this, and it's driving him crazy. Hunter's hand is big and covers his cock easily, stroking it in circles, creating a wonderful friction that has Blaine startling.

Blaine finds himself sighing and moving his hips to meet the hot firm palm of Hunter's big hand, while his heartbeat becomes fast from excitement running through his veins. He sighs longer again and before he can notice, his fingers are working on undoing Hunter's shirt, tight around his muscled torso.

Hunter smiles happily, noticing that it didn't take him long to make Blaine surrender – not that he ever actually doubted about it. He looks while Blaine's fingers work on the buttons, one after another, and then pulls his palm off of Blaine's erection only to undo the zip of his pants, willing to free his hardness.

Blaine pulls the limbs of his shirt apart, exploring his defined chest and those abs that _beg_ to be licked.

"Hmm …" He murmurs subconsciously, staring at his skin while he rocks his hips forward, desperately searching for a contact even while the other boy is working on his pants. What the hell has Dalton become now?

"Do you like what you see?" Hunter asks rhetorically, while his hand brushes Blaine's cock over his briefs. "It's all yours for now. I'll let you do what you want with it."

Blaine feels himself getting even harder against his hand while his body practically _begs_ for exploring Hunter's.

"I haven't figured out yet if this is blackmailing or not …" He whispers confusedly, even if he doesn't manage to look into Hunter's eyes, too lost in the show of his body to look up.

"Blackmailing is such a bad word for this …" Hunter replies lowly. "Let's say it's just a little deal, what do you think?"

"Well … it's a _huge _deal," Blaine murmurs, lifting his hands to pass them all over Hunter's chest and pressing fingertips over the muscles of his abdomen, barely referring to other parts of Hunter's body, since he's craving to touch.

"It's _so_ huge," Hunter answers with an amused smile, looking at Blaine's small hands moving on his big chest. "You don't look that bad yourself." He whispers, sliding his hand into Blaine's briefs.

"I thought-" Blaine stops, panting, when Hunter's hand presses directly on his skin, touching his aching dick just like Blaine wants him too. "I thought we were talking about deals," he finds himself murmuring the words ironically before he can realize it while he looks down to see the leaking flushed head of his own cock into the tight hold of Hunter's firm fist.

"This is the deal I care the most about now." Hunter cuts and with one steady movement, he pulls Blaine's pants and briefs down, so fast that Blaine has to move from the piano for a moment to let them slide along his thighs.

He sighs in anticipation when fresh air hits his straining needy cock, wanting to remember how it feels like to have a mouth working on yourself to give you pleasure; he would never ask that to Hunter out loud though.

He passes a hand through the short hair behind his neck, pressing to get him closer, asking for a kiss from this guy he barely knows while he leans over to press his naked hardness against his covered thigh. He moans in frustrating when he remembers about the other boy's pants and he holds himself tightly to his open shirt to bend over his toes and whispers into his ear, starting to become shameless.

"Strip ..." He pleads desperately, frotting against Hunter's thigh and closing his eyes partly at the pleasure coming from the friction.

Hunter smiles smugly, because the request practically means that Blaine Anderson is completely lost. He is going to give Hunter what he wants. He just takes a little step back and stares intensely into Blaine's eyes, so that he knows that if he wants to see him naked, he's the one who has to do the undressing.

Blaine bites his lower lip for a moment, but he doesn't hesitate too long. He forgets about Hunter's shirt falling over his sides and he falls on his knees in front of Hunter, so that his shaking fingers can work over him, one hand flicking his belt and the other undoing his fly.

It doesn't take long before Hunter's pants are sliding along his thighs and then falling to the ground, a steeling sound from the belt hitting the floor loudly; his briefs follow immediately, freeing his hard dick, and shit, Blaine has never seen such a thing honestly.

Hunter is huge, straining and arching, veins evidently throbbing over his swollen skin, flushed in need, so much that Blaine can feel himself drooling in anticipation, while his eyes are widening and he's staring maybe a little too much. He can swear that he didn't fall on his knees for this, he did it to work on his pants, but now Hunter is so close to his mouth …

"Take it in your mouth." Hunter orders with no second thought. "I know you want it, so just do it. Suck me." He adds, strictly, putting a hand behind Blaine's head to pull him closer, without forcing him though.

He doesn't need it, he knows Blaine has at least subconsciously lowered in front of him for that and well, he honestly can't wait for him to suck his cock.

Blaine moans, half-shutting his eyes as the words get between his legs almost before they get to his ears. He looks at Hunter's dick thoughtfully just a moment more and then pokes his tongue out. He moves closer, leaning his neck, and starts stroking his tongue along the head while he breathes in and out through his nose.

Hunter tightens his hold around Blaine's head in a spontaneous spasm and closes his eyes for a moment, while Blaine's warm tongue starts licking him slowly, like he wants to taste every inch of him. He strokes his gelled hair and sighs softly, especially when Blaine's mouth starts sucking inches of skin.

He traces a vertical line, barely tickling his cock in his mouth until he goes back to the head. When his dick throbs too, Blaine wraps his mouth around Hunter's, staying still and looking up into his eyes while he moves a hand between his own legs and holds it tightly in his fist.

Hunter grits his jaw, because Blaine looks fucking sexy like this and he surely knows how to do it. He pushes a little behind his head, staring at the way Blaine's arm moves while he jerks himself and his stomach twitches at the sight. If he has to be honest, he wants to fuck him now, thrusting his cock inside him.

Blaine feels the tension in Hunter's stomach when it gets between his legs, making the few inches of his dick he has taken into his mouth throb evidently. Blaine moans around him then, closing his eyes when he feels the fist of his own hand tightening instinctively and moving faster, making him sink until he's sunk half of Hunter's erection into his mouth.

Then, Hunter - who isn't particularly tolerant - starts rocking his hips towards Blaine's mouth, hand into his hair while thrusting his dick into the wet hot paradise. Blaine moans loudly at every movement, shocked at how much he loves this.

He lifts his hazel eyes towards Hunter's, unable to stop his hand from jerking his dick off. He doesn't move his lips anymore when Hunter's hips take control and his hands block Blaine's head while he fucks his mouth. Blaine lets him do that. He's willing to let him do anything actually by now.

Hunter moves his hips towards him faster, while his balls start tightening and well, why should he keep it and try to resist? They've got a long afternoon and they have a lot of time to come all over again.

He lets his body spill his release, a long but quite soft moan coming out of his lips while he spurts into Blaine's mouth so much that for a moment, he widens his eyes unprepared; but then he just takes what Hunter is giving him. He swallows most of Hunter's cum until he can't keep it anymore. He opens his mouth and a drop of fluid traces his face, streaming downward until it hangs there, on his chin, while Blaine lifts his eyes - half-shut in pleasure - towards Hunter's again – the hand between his legs is still pumping since tasting Hunter's orgasm made him even hornier.

"Don't come." Hunter orders, taking Blaine's face between his palms and making him stand. "Lick it, let me see how much you loved getting on your needs and sucking my dick."

Blaine closes his eyes for a moment, trying not to give up the temptation of going back to his precious hand-job. Instead, he lifts his arm, pressing his fingers under his own chin to gather the fluids. He raises his hand, keeping it open in front of his face, staring at the sticky liquid between his fingers. He leans his neck immediately, passing his tongue over his knuckles, one finger at a time, sucking it into his mouth right before Hunter's eyes, completely shameless.

Hunter smirks and pulls him closer, pressing his mouth against Blaine's and tasting his own flavor from him, while he lowers a hand and starts pumping his cock.

"Tell me, Blaine," he whispers slowly, "How do you feel about letting me fuck you?"

Blaine moans inside his mouth while their tongue press together and he finds himself thrusting his hips to push into the tight channel of Hunter's fist around his hardness. He rolls his waist desperately, needy for attentions, while with his eyes closed he searches for Hunter's mouth even when Hunter trials back.

"You just came …" He murmurs in a whisper, cursing himself immediately and fearing that Hunter could believe his words so much that he'd stop. And Blaine doesn't want this. He wants Hunter to fuck him.

"I can handle more," Hunter whispers, "I could go on for hours and never get tired. And when I come, I can get back to full attention in a moment." He adds, with a low hoarse laugh. "Try me and check up on it." He grabs Blaine's hand immediately and carries ita round his dick, wrapping the fingers around it.

Blaine startles, blinking and looking down for a moment to stare between his legs.

"I have no idea what's creepiest between the fact that you sit in an armchair with your cat on your lap or … _this_!" He says, but is hand is already stroking Hunter's half-harness to bring it to full attention, just like he said. "Do you want me to suck you again?" Blaine asks, looking up into Hunter's eyes without ever stopping his hand. He's clearly too lost with this now to go back.

"No," Hunter answers flatly, "I want you to bend over the piano, show me your gorgeous ass and let me fuck you like no one ever did before."

Blaine groans again and he doesn't hesitate. He turns around and puts his hands on the piano, bending forward and exposing his ass to Hunter, showing his perfectly grounded globes. Hunter licks his lips at the sight and moves in closer, pumping his own dick and imagining how it was going to feel like being inside him, feeling him stretch around him. Blaine arches his back a little, exposing some more, needing to deepen the contact since now Hunter seems at least gentler. He's chosen the wrong moment to do so though, since Blaine just wants to be taken.

He starts brushing Blaine while he pumps his own cock to make it harder and when he realizes it's enough, he leans towards Blaine, letting it slide between Blaine's asscheeks. Blaine arches more, closing his eyes in anticipation, unsure that he's actually ready to take him like this, with no preparation, but he doesn't manage to care about it too much. He needs to feel him inside, too much to worry about it.

There's no need for further words. Hunter grabs his own dick with one hand and aligns with Blaine's. He thrusts inside him with one steady roll of his hips, pressing his muscled chest against Blaine's back, lips ghosting over his neck. Blaine's chest touches the piano, and he bites his lower lip at the harsh intrusion, though it's way too good to complain. His fingers tighten around the piano, like the hold can keep him grounded.

Hunter passes his tongue along Blaine's stretched neck while his hips starts moving towards him, quite fast and strong, so much that the room is soon filled with the sound of their bodies, Hunter's slapping perfectly against Blaine's ass. He lets go of Blaine's hips and takes advantage of the height difference to take Blaine's hands into his own and hold them tightly with his own while he pushes into him.

"God, yeah, there, you-" Blaine chews his lip, getting cut off for a moment while he can feel his eyes wetting in both pleasure and pain, but he can't keep his hips from jerking backwards. "Hunter-" His cock starts brushing uncomfortably against the piano but Blaine can't do anything but press into the cold touch and then back onto Hunter's cock.

Hunter holds his hips tightly, so hard that he can see the skin there becoming pale at the touch, while he fucks into Blaine faster.

"You're so tight," He whispers on his back, licking along his spine, "I've never tried anything like this."

"Well, you should have tried men before then," Blaine murmurs, blocking when Hunter's nails press on his skin and Clarington takes advantage of the hold to fuck him faster.

Blaine moans louder every time Hunter pushes into him and when he does, Hunter pushes harder inside him.

"I'm trying you," he answers, panting, "Enjoy it, Anderson."

Blaine's fingers curl around the surface while he groans, but it sounds more like a plea. As soon as Hunter's hands let him, he pushes his hips back and to fuck on him and press just a little his back against his chest, needy for contact.

"Touch me," he begs, sounding desperate.

Hunter doesn't do that though, he just keeps on thrusting, apparently not willing to slow down and when he sees Blaine leaning his hand between his legs to get some relief, he slaps it away.

"Be a good boy, Anderson."

"Please," He pleads, moving his hips desperately, towards him, hoping that Hunter fucking into him is enough to make him feel satisfied; it isn't right now, he wants more. "Touch me, please-"

"If you insist," Hunter replies sarcastically and his hand finally wraps around Blaine's cock.

He starts jerking him off following the pace of his thrusts and he groans at the delicious way Blaine's hole clenches around his dick, so much that it's hard for him to push in – which might also be because Hunter didn't waste any time on preparing Blaine.

Blaine chokes a scream, tilting his head to lean it back against Hunter's big shoulder and moving desperately back and forward between Hunter's hand and his length, his legs shaking and weak while he is stuck in this frustrating sensation of almost.

"Come." Hunter orders. "All over my hand, do it." He growls into Blaine's ear while his hips hammer repeatedly into him, as he starts to feel the familiar tight hold on his stomach which means he is close too.

Blaine pants, moans, bites his lower lip so hard that he can feel the pain where his skin gets pulled. With one last long growl, he lets go, almost collapsing over Hunter's torso and lazily keeping on the rolling of his hips, eyes completely shut in relax. He spurs directly all over Hunter's hand, making his hands dirty while Hunter is still fucking into him.

"You too," Blaine murmurs softly, with his eyes closed in a vortex of pleasure he had never believed it could be real, "Come, please."

Hunter's hands tighten on his hipbones until his nails are scratching and Blaine finds himself pressed and bent against the piano again, roughly fucked with no kindness. Hunter has all the kind of control over him, even if he had come once already.

When Hunter's nails press more into his fingers, his body stiffens and something hot spit into his body, that he realizes that Hunter is coming too. He pushes his ass back just a little, following the movement while Hunter spills his release inside him. Blaine puts his elbows on the piano, breathing in harshly.

"Oh my God," He murmurs lowly.

"No, it's Hunter actually, but God should work." Hunter jokes, wearing a smirk.

"That's not funny," Blaine replies, but it doesn't sound believable when he is laughing softly. "Would you mind pulling out of my body? It's getting unbearable."

Hunter moves back, but doesn't miss the chance to glance some more at that perfect ass.

"Best negotiation ever."

"Until now." Blaine replies, while he turns towards him a bit and lowers to pull on his briefs and pants.

"Hmm?" Hunter asks confusedly as he starts doing the same, buttoning his pants and then his shirt.

"The best negotiation ever until now." Blaine answers, pulling the zip on and looking at Hunter with a witty smile on his face.

"Are you telling me I haven't been convincing enough or …?" Hunter asks, pulling on the blazer and lifting an eyebrow, curious.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to consider how convincing occasional sex is." Blaine murmurs, fitting his shirt along his torso. "Honestly, I don't think once is enough to judge." He makes it sound a little naughty.

Hunter laughs amused at that.

"You seem quite sure, Anderson." He says, taking a step towards him again, "What makes you think I'll give it another try? I just did this because I wanted to convince you to come back here."

"I thought you were straight," Blaine says again, keeping himself close to the piano while he lifts his sweater to put it back on. Now that they're not having sex, he can talk about it again. "It doesn't look like you are if you offer another ride."

"This is not about being straight," Hunter shrugs lightly, "This is about business and victory; if you put them together I'm willing to do whatever it takes." He explains.

"Hmm, guess I need some time to think about it," Blaine says, wrinkling his lips and wincing, "I'm not really sure about what I want."

Hunter stares at him intensely and then he shrugs again.

"Okay, take your time." He says softly, stroking with his fingers at where Blaine's broken shirt exposes the skin of his chest. "Think about the advantages you would get." He murmurs, licking his lips.

"It might be interesting." Blaine answers, fixing his clothes and escaping the contact to bend down and take his precious bow-tie. "But not enough to convince just yet."

"I'll give you a few days," he agrees eventually, "though, remember, Anderson, I'm not really patient."

"One may tell," Blaine answers immediately walking to the door and turning to him once more, "You didn't even wait before you fucked me into the piano."

"When it comes to business, time is precious." Hunter notices with a smile. "I'll give you three days, then we'll meet again and I hope your answer will be positive. If it won't, things are probably going to get much, huh, harder?"

"Well, if I'm not going to give you a positive answer, if a negative one makes things _harder_," Blaine jokes.

"The main thing is, Blaine, that I won't be patient," he repeats, "I could use other ways to convince you and they might have nothing to do with what's happened here." He explains, pointing at the piano. "You might not like my ways."

"I didn't even think I'd like _this_." Blaine murmurs, grinning proudly at his own words. "So, you wouldn't know."

"We'll see." Hunter replies flatly, passing his handson his six. "Next time is probably going to be a lot less delicate."

"Next time," Blaine whispers, bowing ironically and walking out of the room.

Hunter stares as Blaine gets out of the room, a smile on his face, before the door gets closed behind his back. He has to admit it, this wasn't his idea to convince Blaine, but he couldn't deny he enjoyed it either.

For a moment, he hopes that Blaine won't accept his conditions. He would love taking another right and next time, eventually, he swears he won't be so delicate. He also know Blaine is going to love it.

He hopes so at least, because he won't have no mercy on him.


End file.
